


偷欢

by Dragon777



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon777/pseuds/Dragon777
Summary: 姜丹尼尔始终无法忘记他与秀珉在一起的那个夜晚。





	偷欢

**Author's Note:**

> *阅读前请务必记住我是个大变态，所有因为我变态而造成的精神损失我概不负责（dbq  
> *人物不属于我，有对人物性格进行的二次创作  
> *橙包前提下的姜包，all包结局（啊，倩倩的头上顶着一片大草原  
> *我好对不起倩倩，每次都让他头顶草原

到底是什么时候开始出错的呢？姜丹尼尔坐在床上，看着躺在他身边睡得正香的前辈不禁想到。  
明明最开始只是单纯的去拍摄增加自己曝光度的旅行节目，认识新的前辈，然后在舞台上商业性的营业，最后到底是怎么发展成这样的呢？  
对了，是从见到那个人的那一晚开始，一切都变了。  
这一切，从一开始就错了。  
从见到Xiumin的第一刻起，他就无法停止自己脑中的幻想。  
他喜欢那位前辈美丽纯洁的面孔，和娇小的，可以轻松揽入怀中的柔韧身体。  
那是既无法用男性标准也无法用女性标准衡量的，超越性别的，美丽的存在。  
正是因为喜欢，在那几天之内他才会努力隐藏自己的欲念和感情，才会小心翼翼地与前辈保持距离。  
但自己太过天真了，他想，天真到以为前辈看不出来自己极力隐藏的感情，天真到以为前辈看不出来自己的伪装。  
那是在节目拍摄结束之后，在仍然布满着已经关闭的摄像头的黑暗房间中，他尊敬的前辈爬上他的床，赤身裸体地躺在他的身边，身体上还带着刚洗完澡后没褪下的潮红。  
然后他的前辈他耳边暧昧的轻吟：“这几天我都感觉到了呢，丹尼尔xi，你看起来很喜欢我呢。”  
“因……因为很尊敬前辈啊！”被人戳破了心事，姜丹尼尔一边摆手一边无力地解释着。  
“可是是那种喜欢的话也没关系的哦。”他尊敬的前辈脸上露出了一个近乎于诱惑的笑容。  
“唔嗯？”  
“丹尼尔xi不想要的话没关系，但是哥好想让丹尼尔帮帮我呢。”他一只手摸到了姜丹尼尔已经变硬的下体，整个人钻进了他的怀里。  
他在诱惑我他在诱惑我他在诱惑我他在诱惑我。这句话不停地回响在丹尼尔的脑海里，轰得一下，他的思绪好像火山爆发一样，脸涨得通红，愣在原地无法动弹。  
“可是……可是前辈有男朋友，不是吗？”他吞吞吐吐地问到。  
他想说我不是什么你勾一勾手指就会冲上来的毛头小子，也不是什么自愿做第三者的easy boy，但他说不出口。  
他害怕他说出那样的话之后之后Xiumin马上就会离开他，并回归到生疏的前后辈关系。  
现在的丹尼尔或许会冷静地认为生疏的关系更好，但不可否认的是，当初的丹尼尔绝对不希望那样的事情发生。  
“所以这是属于我们之间的秘密啊，”Xiumin笑着说道，“只有你和我知道的秘密哦。”  
明明做了别人的第三者，姜丹尼尔却不想承认他听到这句话的一瞬间竟然有一丝隐秘的愉悦。  
是啊，这是只属于他们之间的秘密。这让他觉得他对于xiumin来说是特别的，是独一无二的，不是什么随处就能找来的情人。  
他头脑一热，顺着前辈湿热柔软的洞口插了进去。  
他慌张地道：“前辈，没事吧？！”  
“没错，就这样……慢慢的插进来……啊……丹尼尔……” xiumin环抱着姜丹尼尔的肩，语气里是无法忽视的愉悦，“你……哈……比我想象中的还棒呢……”  
——他无法忘记。无法忘记那个人在情深时愉悦的呻吟，那个人柔韧的腰肢和身躯，还有张看似纯洁却沉溺于肉欲的，好似幼童一般的脸。  
然后他开始“不小心的”目击到他的前辈和各种不同的男人在各种地点做爱。  
第一次是在经过前辈组合的更衣室时不小心看到的场景——他的前辈浑身赤裸地被身材高大的男人按在更衣室的衣柜上顶弄，通红的小脸抵在柜子上，神情是异样的痴迷。  
“果然……哈……灿烈……最棒了……”  
“哥不就喜欢被这样对待吗？”  
他没有勇气听下去，捂着耳朵落荒而逃。  
第二次是在他满怀希望的想约前辈见面时，从电话那头传来的前辈忍耐着的声音。  
“嗯……？喂……丹尼尔xi……怎么了吗……”  
“前辈有时间出来吃个饭吗？”  
“对不起啊……丹尼尔……我们下次再……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……呜……不要再顶了……”  
然后他的前辈的电话被丢到一旁，留下姜丹尼尔独自听着电话那一段传来的靡靡之声。  
“在这种时候竟然还有时间接电话呢，哥太过分了吧。”  
“呜……太大了啊啊啊啊啊……要被顶穿了……”  
他没有挂掉电话，想象着他的前辈小小的身体被某个他不认识的陌生男人覆盖在身下，小手被男人的大手包裹着按在身前，那个他熟悉的湿热的甬道被男人粗大的阳物所贯穿的模样。  
真是……太差劲了。感受到自己腹部的热度，他嫌弃道。  
电话那头的活春宫还在愈演愈烈。  
释放完自己之后，他挂掉电话，躺在床上，望着天花板发呆。  
想起和前辈的那一夜，他拼命想要说服自己，他与前辈之间不过止步于肉体关系罢了，他只是沉耽于身体的愉悦罢了。可是盘旋在心中的那种酸涩的，近乎痛苦的感情到底是什么呢？  
那是某种名为“爱”的情感吗？


End file.
